


PCS 1900

by wadorobu



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comedy RPF, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadorobu/pseuds/wadorobu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два двухметровых идиота в голове одного полутораметрового автора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PCS 1900

Когда гаснут огни последних софит на съемочной площадке и Эрик кричит: «Всем спасибо, все свободны», - Джаред летит в Чикаго, чтобы принять участие в промо-кампании новой «Пятницы», а Дженсен в Сан-Франциско рекламировать «Кровавого Валентина», пунктирные линии их путей расходятся кривой загагулиной рогов одного небезызвестного парнокопытного и, кажется, не имеют больше общих точек.

Но каждый вечер невидимая нить связывает их. Джаред звонит Дженсену. Или Дженсен - Джареду. Не важен начальный импульс, значение имеет только цепь, которая замыкает атомы, передающие звук их голоса через вакуумные трубы спутниковой связи. Пара ничего не значащих фраз – «Привет, как дела, я тоже в порядке, видел твою новую… красотка! У нее ноги от ушей и до Европы!»

Слова – костяшки домино, должны подходить друг другу и случаю, не иметь значения, убивать время. В их черно-белом однообразии и конечной ограниченности вариаций смысла и значения для двух людей больше чем в многотомных сочинениях древних философов. Ежедневный обмен пустой болтовней – признак отношений, куда более близких, чем может предполагать кровное родство, дружба или даже любовь.

Если ты не можешь спать, есть, дышать без шипящего и срывающегося из-за расстояния «Спокойной ночи» на другом конце провода, то впору подумать о зависимости. Джареда и Дженсена подобное не страшит. У них впереди еще полтора сезона и целая жизнь на двоих, где в главных ролях по праву «приглашенных звезд» только они сами.

Однажды Джаред осознает, что забыл позвонить. Мир покрывается коркой льда от чувства тоски, которое наполняет его с самой макушки и до кончиков пальцев на ногах. И Дженсен тоже не позвонил ему! Этот хладагент куда сильнее тоски Джея, он плещется в нем, опустошает, мгновенно ввергает в депрессию.

Джаред вскакивает среди ночи с постели, начинает метаться по комнате, как раненный зверь, как одержимый эвил!Сэм Винчестер в ловушке для демона. Он смотрит на телефон, на его мертвый монитор, на его безмолвную мольбу – «Позвони мне! Позвони!» Смотрит и запоздало осознает, что на электронном будильнике, насмешливо освещающем аппарт связи, половина третьего ночи и Дженсен, где бы и с кем они ни был, скорее всего, уже спит и видит сладкие, полные пышногрудых техасочек сны.

Джаред садится на кровать и прячет лицо в ладонях. Собственная реакция кажется ему вполне закономерной, естественной, единственно возможной и допустимой. Это же его Дженсен, Дженс, детка Дженни! А что, если что-то случилось? Да, конечно, произошло нечто ужасное, и только по этой причине Дженсен не смог позвонить. О том, что взрослому мужику не пристало беспокоиться о другом взрослом мужике, Джаред как-то не предполагает.

В конце концов, он не выдерживает и набирает Эклза. Его номер на функции быстрого вызова под цифрой «один». Мама Джареда и прочие родственники начинаются с цифры «два», а для Дженсена припасена первая кнопка. Сэнди и вовсе была седьмой, и только Эрику отведен «ноль». Маленькая, но сладкая месть, придуманная «братьями» после очередного спора с их богоподобным режиссером.

Длинные гудки способны ввергнуть Джареда в истерику. Он ерошит пальцами волосы и только что ногти не кусает от нетерпения. На двенадцатом бессердечном «бииииип» в трубке раздается еще более низкий, чем обычно, хриплый со сна, тихий голос Дженсена.  
\- Да, что случилось?  
Сигнал ненадежный, но он есть, и это главное! Связь в месте, где находится Дженсен, видимо, плохая.

\- Дженс, ты в порядке? Все хорошо? – Джаред не знает, куда себя деть, ожидая ответа, как вердикта перед вратами ада в судный день. Он замирает на минуту. Когда дело касается его напарника, он совершенно теряет способность разумно и логически мыслить, мыслить вообще, в принципе, оба полушария его головного мозга отказывают и концентрируются где-то во внутреннем ухе между пустотой в черепе и пластиком сотового телефона.

\- Да, черт побери! – Сигнал снова пропадает. Потом появляется. - Все просто отлично. – Помехи. - Было. Пока ты не позвонил мне… - Слышно как Дженсен возится в постели, скрипит кровать, что-то падает – это он в темноте роняет часы, снова чертыхается. – В половине третьего ночи, Джа! В ПОЛОВИНЕ ТРЕТЬЕГО НОЧИ!!!

\- Дженс, я волновался! Я забыл позвонить тебе! Никогда себе этого не прощу! Я подумал, вдруг ты обидишься! – Джаред снова начинает мерить комнату шагами, из угла в угол и обратно. Стучится лбом о стены, окна, дверь. - И ты не позвонил! Я так испугался, что что-то могло случиться или…

\- Или? – Сигнал улучшается, голос Дженсена уже слышно четко и ясно. – Хочешь расскажу о чем тебе прежде всего стоило подумать? – Дженсен кричит, и Джареду кажется, как будто он в одной с ним комнате. Эффект присутствия. До чего дошел прогресс! - Или ты идиот! Когда ты перестанешь каждый день названивать мне посреди ночи из соседней комнаты? – Дженсен стоит в дверях. На нем только пижамные штаны и натянутая в спешке задом наперед футболка, короткие волосы взъерошены и он зол. Очень зол. Практически в гневе. И в лучших традициях эвил!Дина Винчестера!

И тут Джаред понимает, что рекламные кампании давно закончены, а до продолжения съемок сериала еще месяц, и уже неделю они снова живут вместе, под одной крышей.  
Сначала осознание этого факта наполняет его ужасом – он предвидит, какая кара ждет его за то, что он разбудил Дженсена посреди ночи. Но страх отступает под натиском теплого и словно плюшевого на ощупь, распирающего грудную клетку счастья.   
\- Хорошо. Извини. Я больше не буду. – Он садится на кровати, складывает руки на коленях, как примерный мальчик, и говорит. - Я позвоню тебе утром.

_PCS 1900 - Действующий в Америке и Канаде стандарт сотовой связи_


End file.
